The present application is also an improvement upon the following copending, previously filed applications, assigned to the same assignee:    Ser. No. 09/473,745 filed Dec. 28, 1999 entitled “System and Method for Interconnecting Secure Rooms”;    Ser. No. 09/473,630 filed Dec. 28, 1999 entitled “System and Method for Dynamic Management of Web Site”;    Ser. No. 09/473,640 filed Dec. 28, 1999 entitled “System and Method for Presentation of Room Navigation”;    Ser. No. 09/473,098 filed Dec. 28, 1999 entitled “System and Method for Independent Room Security Management”;    Ser. No. 09/473,477 filed Jan. 4, 2000 entitled “System and Method for Dynamically Generating Viewable Graphics”;    Ser. No. 09/473,471 filed Jan. 4, 2000 entitled “System and Method for Dynamic Browser Management of Web Site”;    Ser. No. 09/477,474 filed Jan. 4, 2000 entitled “System and Method for Room Decoration and Inheritance”;    Ser. No. 09/477,469 filed Jan. 4, 2000 entitled “System and Method for Online/Offline Uninterrupted Updating of Rooms in Collaboration Space”;    Ser. No. 09/477,473 filed Jan. 4, 2000 entitled “System and Method for Client Replication of Collaboration Space”;    Ser. No. 09/477,476 filed Jan. 4, 2000 entitled “System and Method for Browser Creation and Maintenance of Forms”;    Ser. No. 09/478,238 filed Jan. 4, 2000 entitled “System and Method for Browser Definition of Workflow Documents”;
The above-identified patent applications are incorporated herein by reference.
1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to web technology. More particularly, it relates to the creation and use of collaboration sites on the Internet or on an Intranet client/server system and to the graphical user interface used in Internet communications.
2. Background Art
The Internet and the World Wide Web (WWW) provide intra-enterprise connectivity, inter-enterprise connectivity and application hosting on a larger scale than ever before. By exploiting the broadly available and deployed standards of the Internet and the WWW, system users and designers can leverage a single architecture to build client/server applications for internal use that can reach outside to customers, business partners and suppliers.
Collaboration requires simultaneous communication between individuals on a project team. Typically, this has required that the team members work in the same location. Phone and video conferencing has enabled some remote work on the part of team members. Also, because of the growth of the Internet, collaboration using web technologies has been attempted, primarily using electronic mail (E-mail), Internet chat rooms, electronic whiteboards, and conferencing software. The most useful has been E-mail, but this approach results in a large trail or thread of notes as collaboration on a project advances, and these notes have no home or place to reside which is accessible by all team members substantially instantaneously and simultaneously. People often enter such a thread at different points, and such threads are not efficient in coordinating the work of many different people on a team which may include in-house developers and others, such as remote contractors, outside of an enterprise's firewall.
In order for such disperse teams to have the same, or substantially the same, collaboration environment as individuals working in the same physical office, a system is required which facilitates instant messaging, voice conferencing, electronic white boarding, and text and non-text file exchange. Such a system needs to provide a collaborative electronic room, or space, which is easily configured for use by team members without substantial administrative or application development support, and preferably include both groupware and project oriented applications such as shared folders, file exchange, workflow, group calendars, threaded conversations, version control, file locking, file merging, and security.
There is a need in the art for such a system which is easy to set up and which enables diverse and remote teams to become immediately productive in a secure environment. It would be, further, most desirable to allow such a collaborative environment to be set up without administrative support, that is by members of the team itself, using a familiar and easy to use browser user interface. Members of the team, acting with manager or author authority, and using such a browser interface without involving administrative or application development support, need to be able to set up a folder or room for each project element, such as a source code component, with version control, workflow elements, and group calendaring for tracking the project or project element with respect to approvals and deadlines. Such a room needs to receive from team members reports and have them routed to appropriate team members for review, resolution, and approval.
The WWW is a collection of servers on an IP (Internet Protocol) network, such as the Internet, an Intranet or an Extranet, that utilize the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP). Hereinafter, “Internet” 100 will be used to refer to any IP network.
HTTP is a known application protocol that provides users with access to files, which can be in different formats, such as text, graphics, images, sound, and video, using a standard page description language known as Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). Among a number of basic document formatting functions, HTML allows software developers to specify graphical pointers on displayed web pages, commonly referred to as “hyperlinks,” that point to other web pages resident on remote servers. Hyperlinks commonly are displayed as highlighted text or other graphical image on the web page. Selection of a hyperlink with a pointing device, such as a computer mouse, causes the local computer to download the HTML associated with the web page from a remote server. The browser then renders the HTML into the displayed web page.
Web pages accessed over the Internet, whether by a hyperlink, opening directly via an “open” button in the browser, or some other means, are commonly downloaded into the volatile cache of a local computer system. In a computer system, for example, the volatile cache is a high-speed buffer that temporarily stores web pages from accessed remote web sites. The volatile cache thus enables a user to quickly review web pages that were already downloaded, thereby eliminating the need to repeat the relatively slow process of traversing the Internet to access previously viewed web pages. This is called local caching.
It is an object of the invention to provide a collaboration space application model for creating web applications that are aesthetically pleasing and present the user with a simple interface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for creating web applications that are instantly created, instantly archived, team and project oriented, easy to use, created, accessed and administered via the Web, reusable, and extensible.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved system and method for creating new fields for use in forms in collaboration space.